ME AND MRS JONES
by natsumi511
Summary: - la amo con locura- desafortunadamente no es mi mujer...aunque eso no nos importa cuando nos vemos cada tarde...ella y yo. Song-fic sasusaku


O hayou!!!

Después d (no mucho) tiempo estoy d nuevo publicando un nuevo fic SASUSAKU…( se k se me fue la inspiración para este pairing st ultimo mes ,pero kreo k l fic d ahora lo compensara)…pues como mencione (a los k leyeron mi profile) durante mis vacaciones d medio años estuve escuchando full jazz, entonces POOF! (sonidito d los padrinos mágicos …hahha) ¡llego la inspiracion!...

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…( inner: aunk voy a apelar por tener a Sasuke conmigo…muajaja…sera MIO!!!!!…)….Etto…

Mejor sigamos….

Disfruten el song-fic….

Algunas detalles a tener n cuenta antes d leer:

- "…" : k significa "minutos después"

- Habrá un "medio" lemon (no soy muy buena con los lemon, st seria mi segundo xD!..pero hay ciertas cosas k omití y solo pongo)

- Las palabras en cursivas son pensamientos

- La primera parte estará narrada en tercera persona, pero desde "luces hermosa" estará narrada en tercera persona… (¿kien será elk narre?...)

Inner: ya dejalos leer…los estas aburriendo….

¡keridos lectores con uds…..!

…

**ME AND MRS JONES**

*****

*****

*****

_"Me and Mrs. Jones, we got a thing going on"_

_*_

Un apuesto caballero camina por las concurridas calles de Tokio. No camina con parsimonia, pero tampoco va a prisa con exageración. Va caminando repito, con cierta premura. Sus cabellos negros, con pequeños destellos azules contrastan con su elegante terno azul. Su rostro parece tallado por los ángeles, es de piel blanca, pero no exageradamente, sus rasgos son finos. De ojos negros cual carbón, que incitan a una a perderse en ellos…es hermoso.

La multitud lo observa con deleite. Las féminas que pasaban a su lado se giraban para apreciarlo más. Algunas le enviaban una mirada seductora y otras un poco más atrevidas le dirigían la palabra insinuándole cosas vergonzosas.

Aunque claro... "cosas vergonzosas", no era el indicado para juzgar aquello…

Sin embargo, él pasaba de lado: "molestas" decía para sí.

Ya tenía a alguien, dueña de su corazón, sus miradas, sus palabras. La mujer de su vida, aunque desafortunadamente no SU mujer.

*

_"We both now that it's wrong_

_But it's much too strong to let it go now"_

_*_

Así es, estaba enamorado de una mujer que ya no podría ser suya. Ella ya tenía un dueño: la señora Uzumaki era su amada; aunque él prefería llamarla solo Sakura, SU SAKURA.

Hacia un par de años que habían comenzado con esta relación, siempre a escondidas y en silencio. Apartados de las miradas y comentarios de los demás.

Ambos eran conscientes de que lo suyo no debía ser, ambos sabían que estaba mal. Ella, engañando siempre a su marido, engañando a los demás. Él, traicionando la confianza de su familia, huyendo del compromiso que lo ataría con una extraña de por vida.

Hacían mal, SÍ…y qué.

Su amor era aun más fuerte que todas aquellas barreras. Hacían daños a otros, pero negar su relación y alejarse seria un daño mucho peor: traicionarían a su corazón, se destruirían ellos mismos…eso pesaba y dolía más.

*

_"We meet ev'ry day at the same café_

_Six-thirty I know she'll be there"_

_*_

Mira el reloj de su muñeca, este marca las 6.30 "ella ya debería estar aguardándolo" pensó.

Una fina e imperceptible sonrisa adornó su rostro: volverla a ver, tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, oírle decir su nombre una vez mas ¿acaso no debería sentirse feliz por aquello?

Apresuró el paso, no le gustaba esperar y esta no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde...

Llegó a una esquina…la calle no era muy transcurrida. Definitivamente sabía que ese lugar era ideal para encontrarse. Dobló a la izquierda y avanzó unos cuantos pasos: un pequeño bar-café, muy elegante extrañamente, estaba frente a sus ojos.

En una mesa, muy apartada de las demás se encuentra una dama. Se veía muy joven para creer que estaba casada, pues aparentaba unos 25 años como máximo.

_Luce hermosa. _

Me adentro en aquel lugar sin perderla de vista. Deleitándome con su imagen. Sus ojos jade aun no notan mi presencia. Sus delicadas manos descansan sobre la mesa, sonrío pues no lleva ninguna joya en estas. Nuevamente reparo en su rostro, su blanca piel con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas, es adorable. Poso mi mirada en su cabello: una cinta verde recoge sus hebras chocolate en una cola baja. Es cuando me siento un miserable al hacerla pasar por esto, aprieto los puños con fuerza. _Algún día_…

Me detengo frente a ella. Levanta la mirada y me encuentro por fin con sus orbes esmeraldas. Sin embargo, luce molesta. Lo sé, me retrasé…me encanta verla enojada. Sonrío. Esto parece enfurecerla más.

- Llegas tarde Sasuke – olvidó el sufijo –kun…parece que esta vez no será tan fácil conseguir su perdón. Su mirada es de reproche; no puedo negar que en ocasiones me infunde un poco de miedo.

- Sujeto con delicadeza sus pequeñas manos – buenas tardes Sakura – saludo cortésmente tras depositar un beso sobre estas…me estremezco al solo rozar su piel y aspirar su fragancia…

- No todo se soluciona de ese modo – dijo insípidamente zafándose de mi agarre - ¿acaso esto no es importante para ti? – _claro que lo era_ – parece como si no te importara mas lo nuestro... ¿además crees que hacer esto es fácil? Tengo que buscar una excusa cada día para poder verte…pero tu vienes, tarde y actúas como si nada pasara –la deje hablar, realmente a veces resulta ser molesta…parecía una niña. Suspiro. Era MI niña, así la amaba. Vi rebeldes lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos… no soporto verla llorar… - ¿no piensas decir nada? – me preguntó. Sé que la amo, pero me cuesta pedir disculpas, después de todo mi orgullo Uchiha no me lo permite. Mis labios se entreabrieron…tenía que hacerlo, no la perdería por una simple discusión… pero, antes de poder decir algo, dejó la servilleta a un lado, mejor dicho, la tiró e hizo el ademan de levantarse – se acabó Uchiha – le oí decir. No podía dejarla ir….no debía….pasó por mi costado, rápidamente sujeté su delgado brazo con fuerza y la halé hacia mí. La abracé posesivamente. Soy hombre de pocas palabras, y repito: nunca expreso mis sentimientos…pero con ella, yo era otra persona

- Lo siento Sakura – susurre a su oído – perdón por hacerte esperar – nos quedamos en absoluto silencio por unos instantes. La vi levantar su tez, las lágrimas empapaban su rostro. Me abrazó aun más fuerte y enterró su rostro en mi pecho

- Gomen, gomen, gomen – repetía entre sollozos. La gente nos observaba, no me importaba. Continué acariciando su cabellos – perdón Sasuke-kun, sé que no debo reprocharte nada…demo…tengo miedo - _¿miedo? ¿de qué? ¿por qué?_ Como si leyera mis pensamientos continuo – tengo miedo de que me dejes, que algún día te aburras de mi, de vivir así…temo convertirme en una molestia en tu vida, porque creo que eso es lo que soy. Deberías ser libre y yo…

- No la dejé continuar. Entendí como se sentía. Esto es difícil para ambos. Pero no debería cargar con la culpa sola. Me separé de ella unos centímetros, sujeté con delicadeza su barbilla. Con mi otra mano limpié las lágrimas que aun salían rebeldemente de sus ojos. La mire directamente, veía la duda y el miedo en sus ojos: No quería estar sola – jamás te dejare sola – acomodé un mechón de cabello y me fui acercando – te amo Sakura – acorte por fin la distancia que nos separaba y la besé con pasión. Su cuerpo ya no estaba tenso así que tras unos segundos correspondió al contacto. Me encantaba el sabor de sus labios…en busca de aire entreabrió estos así que aproveche para introducir mi lengua en su cavidad…estas jugueteaban y yo degustaba cada parte de su boca. La sujete por la cintura y ella enredo su brazos alrededor de mi cuello…le haría el amor en esa mesa si pudiera...mas el contacto termino, debido a la falta de aire. Nos separamos solo un poco, apoye mi frente en la suya. Un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas – recuérdalo Sakura – susurré - jamás serás una molestia en mi vida… te amo más que mi propia vida. No vuelvas a dudarlo –la vi sonreír. Recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo la abracé

*

_"Holding hands, making all kind of plans_

_While the jukebox plays our favorite song"_

_*_

Había pasado una hora desde nuestro reencuentro. Aun en aquel café, único cómplice de nuestra relación.

Una taza de café acompañaba nuestra conversación. Aunque ella acompañaba su bebida con una rebanada de pastel. Adoraba los dulces, en cambio yo los detestaba. Sin embargo, ella cogió un pedazo y me lo acercó

- Abre la boca Sasuke-kun – pidió. Una sonrisa infantil adornaba su rostro.

Por supuesto que no accedí a su petición. Ladeé la cabeza hacia un costado.

- Vamos Sasuke – rogó haciendo un puchero. ¡_por supuesto que no lo haría!_ - di ¡ahh! – yo continuaba impasible. Era ridículo lo que hacía – me lo debes – su voz se tornó seria – por llegar tarde

Quise replicar algo, fue entonces cuando sentí el empalagoso sabor del pastel en mi boca. Así que ese era su plan. Ella rió.

- Hmp – fue mi reacción.

Ella se acerco entonces y limpio mi rostro con una servilleta. Luego, deposito un corto beso en mis labios.

Cogió otro trozo de pastel y se lo comió. Esta vez ella mancho su rostro. Me acerque y comencé a saborear la crema impregnada en su piel. Admito que si tuviera que comer cualquier postre de ese modo, lo haría todos los días. Sonreí con sorna y luego continué saboreando su mejilla.

(…)

Conversamos de muchas cosas, a pesar de que apenas había transcurrido un día sin vernos, teníamos mucho de qué hablar. Tenía problemas en el trabajo, ella era excelente ayudándome a solucionarlos. Definitivamente la empresa de su marido era lo que era gracias a las decisiones que ella le sugería al estúpido ese…

Una canción envolvió el ambiente del lugar.

La invite a bailar, ella accedió sonriente.

- Prometo que esa será la canción de nuestra boda – dije mientras bailábamos abrazados al compas de la canción

- Ella sonrió - Tendremos que hacer los preparativos desde ahora – continuó - ¿y dime a dónde iremos de luna de miel? – cuestiono jugando con mi cabello

- Estuve pensando en Venecia o quizás Francia. Llamé a un amigo y me dijo que ya haría las reservaciones – como nos gustaba planear esto

- Me parece bien … vayamos a ambos lugares – respondió

- Como desee 'madame' – respondí atrapando sus labios con pasión.

Hacíamos planes como cualquier pareja, éramos felices con esas fantasías. Un futuro que deseamos…y cada tarde hacemos realidad.

Terminó la canción. Permanecimos abrazados bailando. Entonces unas notas muy conocidas por nosotros se dispersaron por el café. "Put your head on my shoulder"

La oí suspirar, cerro sus ojos y reclino su cabeza sobre mi pecho esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿Recuerdas Sasuke-kun? la canción de aquel día – hizo una pausa. Yo asentí_. Como no olvidar aquel día_ – cuando te conocí

*****

**_"Me and Mrs., Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones"_**

**_*_**

Hace dos años, recuerdo aquella noche como si fuera ayer…

FLASHBACK

Era una ceremonia a la cual estábamos invitados los presidentes de las más importantes empresas del país. Mi padre había dejado la empresa a mi cargo ya que mi hermano se encontraba delicado de salud, así que, en contra de mis deseos tuve que asistir.

Tras apenas una hora de haber llegado ya deseaba irme. Las conversaciones no eran de mi interés, las mujeres presentes no paraban de acercarse y coquetear conmigo.

Deseaba irme cuando un colega me dijo que acababa de llegar un gran empresario al cual deseaba presentarme. No pude negarme. Al centro del salón se hallaba un hombre rubio, de tez un poco más morena que la mía y de ojos celestes. Su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto, había oído de él.

Estaba frente a él. Luego de las formalidades, antes de retirarnos a saludar a un nuevo invitado, tomó la palabra:

- Permítame presentarle a mi mujer – dijo- Sakura, querida, te presento al señor…

- Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke – lo interrumpí. Entonces la conocí: apareció detrás de su marido, era hermosa: su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes me embelesaron. Reparé en su cabello de un extraño pero exótico tono rosa, largo hasta la cintura. Esa noche solo una cinta a modo de diadema decoraba su cabellera. Continué observándola: era delgada y no tan alta, pero perfecta para mí. Llevaba un vestido negro que resaltaba sus formas. Era joven supuse, quizás no pasaría de los 24 años: mientras que su marido tendría casi mi edad (*). Por un momento sentí envidia de aquel hombre.

Así nos conocimos, ella muy tímida correspondió a mi saludo. Me pareció ver un leve rubor cubrir sus mejillas cuando rocé su mano en señal de saludo…

Transcurrían las horas. Deje mi conversación con un grupo de caballeros y fui a la terraza de aquel lugar, necesitaba tomar aire fresco. En el camino divise a la mujer que me había cautivado. Estaba sola, reclinada en una columna bebiendo una copa de champaña. ¿Cómo podía una beldad como ella estar sola en aquel lugar? ¿Acaso su marido no apreciaba a la mujer que tenia por esposa?

Me acerqué…

*****

**_"We got a thing going on"_**

**_*_**

Salimos juntos a la terraza.

Curiosamente hablamos de muchas cosas, me sentía bien con ella y parecía que ella sentía lo mismo, no paró de sonreír el resto de la velada.

Descubrí que tenía 23 años y que hacía un año se había casado. Además supe que había estudiado medicina, aunque su esposo no le permitía ejercer su profesión… note su rostro tornarse nostálgico…no creo que ella haya accedido casarse tan joven….pero aun no era tiempo de preguntar por ello…

Una canción se filtró hacia afuera, "put your head on my shoulder". La invité a bailar, ella aceptó gustosa. No supe cuando fue que ella apoyó su cabeza y sus manos en mi torso, ni cuando yo la atraje hacia mí abrazándola por la cintura…fue un momento mágico admitiré. Ella me brindaba el confort y la calidez que busque toda mi vida…transcurrieron unos segundos y probé por primera vez el sabor de sus labios. Agradecí que no hubiera nadie más que nosotros ahí fuera.

Entonces lo comprendí: la amaba

*****

**_"We both now that it's wrong_**

**_But it's much too strong to let it go now"_**

**_*_**

Fue así como nuestra relación comenzó.

Casualmente mi empresa y la de Uzumaki establecieron muchas alianzas. Celebrábamos muchas ceremonias y fiestas, yo acudía simplemente por verla, para disfrutar cada instante con ella, probar cada parte de su ser y deleitarme con su cuerpo, su voz, su rostro…quería su compañía.

Descubrí que ella jamás amó a su marido, fue simplemente un matrimonio concertado. Me alegré internamente: me amaba solamente a MÍ.

Pasaron los meses, nuestros encuentros fueron más seguidos. No podía vivir un segundo sin ella.

(…)

Entonces una noticia nos alarmó. Mis padres habían elegido a la que sería mi futura esposa. ¿Cómo hacerles entender que yo ya tenía una mujer?...

Decidimos separarnos, por el bien de los demás. No debíamos seguir con estas mentiras.

Pero… cierta tarde decidí ir a buscarla. No me importó en ese entonces si su marido me encontraba. Solo quería verla. Me engañaba al intentar creer que las cosas volverían a la normalidad con solo alejarme de ella. Simplemente no podía.

Una llamada me saco de mis cavilaciones, era ella. Oí su voz entrecortada. Pidió volver a vernos.

Ambos pasábamos por la misma situación: Nos necesitábamos, nos amábamos…y aun lo hacemos.

FIN FLASHBACK

*

_"We gotta be extra careful_

_That we don't build our hopes too high"_

_*_

Salimos del Café, sujetos de las manos. Avanzamos lentamente, como nos gustaría que el tiempo se detuviese toda una eternidad…

Tomamos un taxi. _Kuso_, nuevamente la culpa de no tratarla como lo merece… ella sonríe, al parecer no notó mi malestar.

Estábamos frente a un lujoso edificio, era mi departamento.

(…)

Habíamos llegado al último piso. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Nadie más estaba en aquel piso. La vi sonreír socarronamente mientras comenzó a jugar con el nudo de mi corbata y acariciaba mi pecho…caminamos ese corto trecho abrazados, perdiendo el equilibrio pues estábamos más ocupados besándonos. Tropezamos torpemente frente a la puerta, reímos sin pudor…_siempre a su lado podía ser yo_.

Saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi saco. Ella se sacaba los tacones. Tan pronto como gire la cerradura empujamos la puerta y caímos sobre la alfombra. Ella sonrió, estaba sobre mi… nuestras miradas se cruzaron y permanecimos así unos minutos. Entonces ella me besó, gustoso correspondí, acaricie su rostro durante el contacto y luego desordené su cabello. Me deshice por fin de esa maldita peluca. Sus hebras rosas se desparramaron por su cuello y su rostro. El beso terminó, nos separamos, solo lo suficiente como para tomar aire.

- Eres hermosa – afirmé una vez más, sosteniendo su tez. Ella se ruborizo y en respuesta me dio un corto beso.

Continuamos recostados por no sé cuánto tiempo más.

Me levanté, ella hizo lo mismo. Un puchero de enojo se formo en su rostro.

- Solo hago el lugar más acogedor – me atreví a decir, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Encendí el reproductor y una melodía jazz inundó la habitación. Corrí las cortinas y prendí la chimenea. Ella por su parte traía unas copas de champaña, me ofreció una.

- Por nosotros – brindó

- Por nosotros – respondí. Nuestras copas chocaron y bebimos el licor.

Bailamos unas tres piezas y luego descansamos sobre el sofá. Ella me acunaba en su regazo y acariciaba mis cabellos. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando sus caricias. Sin embargo, ella se detiene; no entiendo el porqué, así que me levanto.

Pregunto qué es lo que ocurre, ella dice que no es importante, pero sus ojos se ven apagados y expresan dolor. Entonces reparo en que al lado esta una fotografía de mi familia; mis padres, mi hermano y yo.

- Sakura… - escapa de mis labios. Era apenas un murmullo

- Silencio – es solo que… - pronuncia - es injusto. ¿por qué no podemos tener una vida normal? Solo quiero formar una familia…Nuestra familia

Es lo que muchas veces añoro yo también. Llegar a casa juntos luego del trabajo, tener hijos…ser una pareja normal. _No existe nada más que desee que formar una familia contigo Sakura._

_Demo…_

_*_

_"Cause she's got her own obligations and so do I"_

_*_

Estás casada, sería fácil pedir que te divorcies. Pero eso nos afectaría a ambos…llevamos una doble vida y podemos ser felices al menos medio día. No podemos pedir más…

Entiendes lo que pienso con tan solo mirarte.

Ahora soy yo quien te acuna en mi regazo, intentas ahogar tu sollozo. Lo único que puedo hacer es acariciar tus cabellos.

Supimos desde un principio que esto no sería fácil. La felicidad no es algo de lo que seamos dignos, debemos estar agradecidos de ser al menos favorecidos…

(…)

Comenzamos a beber nuevamente, dos botellas vacías de vino estaban en el suelo.

Nuevamente tu sonrisa iluminó la velada.

Felicidad. Era lo único que describía como nos sentíamos.

Recordé entonces que tenía algo que darte. Me levante y fui a mi habitación…

- Sakura cierra los ojos –pedí. Un poco dudosa accediste a mi petición. Abrí la pequeña caja y retire con cuidado la joya. Pase mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello para acomodar adecuadamente mi presente - ahora puedes abrirlos – así lo hiciste y me regocijo ver tu rostro iluminado.

- Es hermoso Sasuke-kun – decías admirando el colgante que llevabas puesto. _fue bueno saber que te gustó._ Era una gargantilla de oro blanco sencilla pero elegante, tenía dos dijes: cada uno el símbolo de nuestras familias. No podría darte nunca un anillo de compromiso, pero este sería el símbolo de nuestra unión – arigato – te lanzaste a mis brazos y me llenaste de besos

- ¿merezco un regalo también? – cuestioné. _Conoces mis intenciones_…

*****

**_"Me and Mrs., Mrs Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs Jones"_**

**_*_**

Nos besamos con pasión y lujuria; con tus besos me hiciste retroceder hasta topar con una pared. Sonreímos antes de volver a encontrar nuestros labios. Con un rápido movimiento ahora eras tú a quien tenía aprisionada contra la pared. Levantaste una de tus piernas enrollándola alrededor de mi cintura mientras la otra aun se apoyaba en el suelo. Deslicé una de mis inquietas manos acariciando el trozo de piel que debido a tu movimiento hizo alzarse tu falda, mi otra mano sujetaba tu nuca, aprisionando tus cabellos; mi lengua saboreaba tus mejillas y tú, sujetando mi rostro con ambas manos lo llenabas de besos…

Tus delgados brazos envolvían mi cuello al igual que lo hacían tus piernas con mi cintura. Yo te sujetaba, atrayéndote más hacia mí; podíamos sentir nuestros sexos rozarse…esto era excitante en sobremanera.

Dejabas marcas en mi cuello mientras yo trazaba un camino de besos por tus pechos: hacía un par de minutos que el cuello de tu blusa había perdido los primeros botones…

*****

**_"We got a thing going on"_**

**_*_**

Ambos nos DESEABAMOS.

Ya no nos besábamos sino nos devorábamos. Ya no decíamos palabras tiernas y dulces, tan solo gemidos escapaban de nuestras bocas…

Aun besándonos, te alce en mis brazos y te lleve hacia mi habitación. Allí nos aguardaba la cómplice de nuestro amor, de nuestros sentimientos más salvajes y humanos… cómplice de esta relación…

Caímos en la cama, presas del deseo continuamos con la labor que comenzamos en la otra habitación.

Termine de destrozar la blusa y tu arrancaste mi camisa. Ambas prendas volaron por la habitación sin importarnos su paradero. Mis manos conocían perfectamente cada recodo de ti: gemí tu nombre en tu oído, te estremeciste e involuntariamente levantaste la espalda permitiéndome retirar la incómoda prenda que cubría tus exuberantes montes.

Eras hermosa, ERES Hermosa.

Comencé a masajear tus cremosos senos y tú no parabas de gemir mi nombre. Me entretuve saboreando tu piel…cerezos, exquisito. Toda tú eres deliciosa.

Recuerdo que por primera vez aspire esa fragancia proveniente de tus cabellos y descubrí que sería mi droga aquel perfume.

Sin embargo tu también parecías divertirte… no supe cuando pero tus expertas manos, que en un principio acariciaban mi torso desnudo y mi ancha espalda, ahora subían con lentitud por mi entrepierna…una lujuriosa sonrisa adornaba tu tez. Tus ojos brillosos me miraban excitados, mi mirada era la misma.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para quedar despojados de toda prenda.

(…)

No aguantaríamos más tiempo en esa situación que realmente resultaba tortuosa para ambos. De una estocada me adentre en ti… permanecimos quietos unos segundos apenas, para luego bambolear nuestros cuerpos coordinadamente.

Era una sensación muy placentera…

Ambos llegaríamos pronto al clímax, así que aumente la velocidad de las estocadas así como también nuestros gritos de placer incrementaban de volumen…

Perfecta sincronía: unos minutos después ambos habíamos tocado el cielo. Esta vez no me importo el derramar mi esencia dentro de ti (1). Todo había sido tan rápido y excitante, que no debía interesarme ello.

Un beso acompañó al orgasmo…que apenas era el primero de la noche…

*****

**_"We both now that it's wrong_**

**_But it's much too strong to let it go now"_**

**_*_**

Nuestros cuerpos permanecieron unidos. Recostaste tu cabeza en mi húmedo pecho.

Aun respirábamos con dificultad.

Acomodé tus cabellos mojados y tú hiciste lo mismo con los míos.

Cubrí nuestros cuerpos, que tomaban un tono perlado a la luz de la lámpara, con una delgada sabana de seda.

- Te amo – susurre con ternura

- Sabes que yo también te amo Sasuke-kun – acotaste depositando un cálido beso en mis labios.

Caíste en un profundo sueño tras decir estas palabras. Yo te acune en mis brazos y permanecí despierto un poco más. Apreciándote.

Sonreí, por saber que era afortunado al ser el dueño de tu corazón. Sonreí por saber que te amo con locura y porque eras mía. Toda mía.

Al diablo con Naruto, al diablo con el mundo…te amo y eso basta.

Mis ojos se cerraron por el cansancio, mas tenía miedo de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Temo que al despertar no estuvieras conmigo y que lo nuestro haya sido solo un sueño. Es un miedo que me embarga cada día.

Te abrazo posesivamente, descanso mi cabeza en tu hombro. Una paz me embarga. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente, al tenerte conmigo.

*

_"Well, it's time for us to be leaving_

_It hurts so much, it hurts so much inside"_

_*_

Los primeros destellos de la mañana se filtran hacia la habitación. Abro los ojos con un poco de pesadez, giro un poco y te observo dormir apaciblemente a mi lado.

Giro hacia el otro lado y el reloj indica que ya son más de las 8. Recuerdo que dijiste que tu marido llega en dos horas. Aprieto mis manos formando puños…

No puedo permitir obnubilar mi mente tan temprano y menos cuando aun puedo tenerte cerca. Me levanto con sigilo, te ves hermosa durmiendo, no quiero interrumpir tu sueño, él no lo vale.

Sin embargo, tan pronto abandono la cama tus delicadas manos atrapan la mía, me giro y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Un beso es nuestro saludo. Retorno a la cama pues tus brazos envuelven mi cuello, aspiro el aroma de tus cabellos y beso tu cuello…"no puedo" me recuerdo, si no me detengo ahora no podre hacerlo después.

- Sa-kura… No – susurro con dificultad, resistiéndome a nublar mi mente por el deseo.

Te apartas bruscamente.

- No es justo – replicas – no quiero irme – unas lagrimas amenazan con escapar de tus esmeraldas.

Lo sé. _Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir_. Simplemente no puedo. Pero…

Pareces comprender nuestra situación, es doloroso para ambos, pero es mejor que no descubran lo nuestro y nos separen para siempre. Es la vida que escogimos.

Te levantas y te diriges al baño, escucho el agua correr…así no puedes escuchar el amargo llanto mío. Siento morir cada vez que te apartas de mi lado. Un minuto sin ti, es una eternidad de dolor, vacía y sin sentido.

(…)

Salgo del baño y tú ya estás lista: un pantalón azul y una blusa verde te cubre, estas radiante; la misma cinta verde recoge ahora tu cabello descubierto en una coleta alta con algunos mechones cayendo por tu frente. _Me enamoras cada día más_. Pero… tus ojos están rojos y brillosos. Me acerco y te beso, acunándote en mis brazos.

*

_"Now she'll go her way and I'll go mi__ne_

_But tomorrow we'll meet the same place, the same time"_

_*_

Salimos del departamento. Me dirijo a la cochera y saco el auto. Subes al asiento del copiloto y yo tomo el volante.

Vamos en completo silencio.

Me detengo. Tu casa queda aun a dos cuadras más, pero es lo máximo que puedo acercarme. No pienso ponerte en riesgo ante los demás.

Un largo beso, como si de él dependieran nuestras vidas, es la antesala de nuestra despedida. Tras el contacto, abres la puerta y sales rápidamente. Me quedo estacionado ahí, viendo cómo te alejas. Cuando te he perdido de vista prendo el motor del auto; tengo que ir al trabajo.

_Espero que el día pase rápido_. Una sonrisa curva mis labios. Si todo sale bien nos volveremos a encontrar esta tarde. En aquel bar-café.

Dejare el auto en el trabajo, hare que lo lleven a mi departamento (2). Caminaré con parsimonia también esta vez; me esperaras con una nueva apariencia, un poco molesta por mi nuevo retraso…pero:

Volveremos a vernos, a amarnos, a tomarnos…. Eso es lo más importante. Seremos felices esta tarde y muchas otras más…

*

_"Me and Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones"_

_*_

Sakura y Sasuke, compartimos nuestras vidas. Somos amantes de la noche.

Nuestro encuentro fue tardío, pero nada nos impedirá amarnos.

Ella y yo juntos. Sabemos lo que hacemos, sabemos que está mal. Pero no es pecado amarse, pecado es no hacerlo.

Gomen Naruto, Gomen al mundo…pero deseamos ser felices…deseamos VIVIR.

**FIN**

(1): Para evitar llamar la atención y levantar sospechas evita llevar su auto al café (incluso por eso es k n algunas partes menciono k sasuke se siente furioso por ello, por tener k llevar su relación a escondidas…)pero luego, en las mañanas o a la hora d llevar a saku a su casa,como salen d su depa, recién la lleva n su auto….xD! (k complicado…)

(2): Es algo que debió sobreentenderse pero de todos modos lo explicare. Se supone que en cualquier relación entre amantes… (inner: saben k tipo de relacion…kuku) pues, es necesario protegerse….pero como estaban obnubilados por el placer…pues esta vez se les olvido…y como dice Sasuke-lindo-kun….no les importó n///n

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Y bueno…. K tal estuvo? … Particularmente, les diré k disfruté mucho escribiendo este song-fic… vivi cada escena y espero k uds tbn….

mmm….keria decir algo mas pero ya un m acuerdo k (xD!!...les juro k tngo lagunas mentales….parezco mi abuelita….T.T)….solo espero k les haya gustado…y ….

Lo + importante… ¿merece comentarios? (inner: aceptamos d too…tomates, lechugas…y todas las verduras frescas…xD!!...)

gross bisus…cuídense ….

Sayo

Nos leemos pronto

PD: x cierto les dejo el link d las 2 canciones…(la inspiradora del song fic y "put your head on my shoulder"…)en mi profile….pasen y disfrútenla n_n

(inner: bye bye….ahora sin nus vamos a leer microeconomía…puajjjj!!!)


End file.
